Ladrones ocultos
by Atori-chan
Summary: Era 1 de agosto de 2015 y algo sorprendente iba a ocurrir.


**SUMARY:** Era 1 de agosto de 2015 y algo sorprendente iba a ocurrir.

 **Pareja principal:** Yamato x Sora

 **Género:** _Humor & Romance_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Digimon_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

 _ **DEDICADO A TODOS LOS FANS DEL SORATO Y A TODOS LOS LECTORES DIGIFANÁTICOS**_

* * *

 _ **LADRONES OCULTOS**_

 _by: Atori_

 _Oneshoot_

* * *

Sora suspiró mientras cortaba la llamada.

-¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó una niña con un digimon en etapa bebé en sus brazos.

-Lo que pasa últimamente, Natsumi –respondió mientras volvía a suspirar cansadamente.

Era uno de agosto, y como todos los años, sus amigos y ella se reunían para celebrar esa primera vez que habían ido al Digimundo y donde habían conocido a esos seres tan fantásticos conocidos como digimons.

Aunque ya habían crecido y cada uno formado su propia familia, seguían manteniendo el contacto. Incluso se había formado una gran amistad entre sus hijos, donde ella y el resto de sus amigos, veían que sus hijos sería la próxima generación para ayudar y defender el Digimundo de la maldad que seguiría perdurando mientras existiese la luz.

Sin embargo, no importa cuántos años pasaran, y aunque estuviesen en la tercera edad, que seguirían reuniéndose en esa fecha inolvidable.

Pero claro, últimamente había un problema que empezaba a exasperarla, y esa era la puntualidad.

De algunos ya era casi como una costumbre, como Joe o Taichi, pero el resto.

-Pobre tía Hikari –dijo la niña con cierta compasión, donde Sora parecía verse reflejada a pesar del parecido que tenía con su marido-. A ella que le apena llegar tarde. Ya le pasaba con tío Taichi, y ahora con tío Takeru.

-Al tío Takeru se lo perdono porque está terminando la trilogía de su última novela. Echando una mirada visual a su alrededor, donde veía a otro niño. Tendría sobre ocho años y junto a él, había una pequeña bola de digimon bebé de tonos anaranjados. Ambos disfrutaban del paseo en el aire que Birdramon le ofrecía para distraer al más consentido y mimado de la familia.

-¿Y tío Koushiro? –preguntó Natsumi.

La sonrisa que se le había formado a Sora al ver a su hijo disfrutar alegremente, a pesar de la ausencia de su padre, desapareció para dar paso a un suspiró cansado, como si su hija aún no supiera la razón. Puede que Koushiro fuese el tipo de persona educada y que jamás llegaba tarde a los sitios, pero claro, el dichoso Internet y el ordenador hacía que perdiera la noción del tiempo, siendo un hombre que rompía lo que aparentaba ser.

La niña sonrió nerviosa, al recordar la importancia de la informática en el pelirrojo y que, desgraciadamente, se había convertido en un hábito que su única hija compartía. La verdad es que compadecía a su madre por tener que estar siempre esperando, mientras que sus amigos tenían el don de llegar tarde. Aunque claro, siempre había uno que llegaba más tarde que los demás. Con una hora de retraso para ser más exactos. Muchas veces su padre le había dicho que para quedar con su tío Daisuke, tenían que hacerlo con una hora antes. Pero aún así, no sabían cómo hacía que su tío Daisuke llegaba el último.

El único que llegaba puntual era su tío Iori, pero ese día, había surgido un imprevisto. Una llamada de última hora en el trabajo sobre una consulta que sus asistentes tenían en relación con un caso de custodia. Eso sí, al menos había tenido la consideración de avisarles de que se retrasaría.

Su padre era una persona que llegaba puntual a los sitios. Muchas veces lo escuchaba suspirar fastidiado y cuando ya estaban todos reunidos, no tardaba en meterse con su tío Taichi, aunque llegara antes que los demás.

Pero hoy, cómo lo habían llamado urgentemente por un asunto del trabajo, se retrasaría donde si su tío Taichi llegaba antes, no dudaría en meterse con él, devolviéndole todo lo que le había dicho.

-¡Qué se le va a hacer! –suspiraba nuevamente Sora, sentándose en el verde pasto donde en el frente había un lago y en su centro, una pequeña islita.

El lugar donde habían pasado su primera noche era el punto de encuentro. Y la verdad, es que lamentaba que no estuviera el tranvía para que sus hijos estuvieran más cómodos. Aunque, viendo como su pequeño seguía gritando más alto a lomos de Birdramon, por la única que tenía que preocuparse era por su hija Natsumi.

-Cariño, ¿por qué no vas a jugar tú también con Birdramon?

-¿Y dejarte sola? ¡De eso nada, mamá! –Sora sonrió y le acarició esos cabellos tan rebeldes, idénticos a los de su padre-. Oye, mamá, ¿por qué no me cuentas alguna historia mientras esperamos a papá y a los tíos?

-¿Una historia?

-Sí, para distraernos. Pero quiero que sea una historia cuando papá y tú estabais juntos –expresó ansiosa por escuchar una historia donde quizás su madre, le contaría algún que otro detalle sobre el noviazgo mantenido con su padre cuando eran jóvenes.

-Pues… -colocando un dedo en su mentón, pensando qué podría contarle. Hasta que el hecho de que era uno de agosto, le hizo recordar algo que había ocurrido ese día hace años. No pudo evitar reírse por lo que había sucedido.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, mamá? –preguntó la niña interesada con sus ojitos azules brillándole de la emoción.

-Solo recordaba lo que pasó hace años, cuando tu padre y yo llevábamos casi tres años de relación.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó más ansiosa.

-Fue en uno de agosto, como hoy. El uno de agosto del dos mil quince. Tras mucha espera, todos estuvimos reunidos y entonces a Daisuke se le ocurrió una forma distinta para pasar este día tan inolvidable para tu padre, para mí y para el resto de primeros elegidos…

.

 _01 de agosto de 2015_

-¿Qué hagamos, qué? –había preguntado Joe con una extraña mueca, mientras se ajustaba sus gafas caídas.

-¡Lo que has oído, senpai! ¡Juguemos a policías y ladrones! –exclamó Daisuke tan entusiasmado a diferencia del resto, excepto Miyako que aprobaba la idea.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! –saltaba Miyako entusiasmada.

-¿Qué es eso de Policías y Ladrones? –preguntó Armadillomon con la cabeza inclinada igual de confuso que los demás digimons.

-Es un juego que consiste en atrapar al grupo que haga de ladrones –explicó sencillamente el más joven del grupo.

-Daisuke aparte de recordarte que no somos niños, esto es un día para celebrar que nosotros fuimos al Digimundo por primera vez, no para jugar –expresó Taichi con una gota.

Aunque Daisuke, Miyako, Iori y Ken no tenían nada que ver con las aventuras que habían vivido hace años, eran elegidos como ellos, además de formar parte de la Segunda Generación de Niños Elegidos que habían salvado al Digimundo.

-¡Taichi-san ya es hora que hagamos algo para pasárnoslo bien! ¿Verdad, Hikari-chan? –dirigiéndose hacia ella, donde su obsesión hacia la hermana menor de Taichi no había disminuido. Al contrario, con sus catorce años se había puesto más pesado y competitivo a la hora de conseguir el corazón de su querido amor.

La razón era porque había descubierto, a través de Miyako, que su amada luz sentía algo por Takeru. Eso lo había puesto alterado y que no había tardado en preguntarle a Takeru lo que sentía por ella. Y para su suerte, Takeru le había contestado que solo sentía amistad. Sin embargo, no quería que con el tiempo, Takeru cambiase de opinión y tuviera en consideración a su querida Hikari.

Por eso, tenía que aprovechar ese día que estaban todos. La noche anterior se había comido la cabeza en qué hacer para llamar la atención de Hikari y así poder conseguir su corazón.

El jugar a Policías y ladrones era una oportunidad de demostrar su valía y que ella le viera con ojos de príncipe andante.

-La verdad, puede que sea divertido –afirmó ella con una sonrisa nerviosa, mirando de reojo a Takeru, el cual tenía la mirada centrada en otra parte, todo lo contrario a Patamon que la miraba con sorpresa.

-¡Por favor! ¡Me estoy preparando para entrar a una universidad de gran prestigio y os hice caso en darme un descanso! ¡Pero no para venir a jugar! –se quejaba Joe histérico.

-¡Ay! ¡Tú y los estudios! ¡Deberías divertirte más, senpai! –dijo Mimi donde parecía estar de acuerdo con la idea de Motomiya.

-Mimi-san, no sé cómo puedes jugar a Policías y ladrones a tu edad –le reprochó Koushiro donde tenía su vista fija en su querida portátil.

Mimi se sintió ofendida.

-¡Mejor jugar que convertirme en un aislado de la vida como tú!

-Eh, vale Mimi-chan –intervino Sora, avecinando la tormenta que habría entre su mejor amiga y el pelirrojo.

Desde que Mimi había regresado de América, tenía la manía de meterse con Koushiro. Lo peor de todo, es que estaban en la misma clase. Cuando iba a su clase no paraba de escuchar quejas de sus compañeros, comentándole cómo Mimi no paraba de atacar al friki de la informática.

Sora había llegado a pensar que Mimi estaba llamando la atención de Koushiro porque le interesaba. Pero poco después lo había desechado, al percatarse cómo en su mirada no había nada en especial como el caso de Daisuke con Hikari o Hikari con Takeru o también en Miyako con Ken.

Luego descubrió que había estado saliendo con Michael, al mismo tiempo que coqueteaba con Joe y con uno de los compañeros de la ex banda musical de su novio.

-De todas formas, no está nada mal la idea de Daisuke.

Las palabras de Yamato sorprendieron a todo el mundo, incluso a Daisuke que tenía la boca abierta de que lo apoyara en algo, cuando se dedicaba a meterse con él, como si se la hubiera tenido jurada por alguna razón.

¿No se suponía que de todos los que estaban ahí, Yamato era el más maduro donde desde (quizás) los nueve años no jugaba a los típicos juegos infantiles?

Con esa fachada de tipo cool que aún conservaba y que hacía que se viera atractivo hacia muchas mujeres, resultaba contradictorio verlo jugar a un juego de escondite mezclado con el pilla-pilla.

Quizás el sol del Digimundo le había afectado, pensaba Daisuke irremediablemente.

-Hermano, ¿hablas en serio? –preguntaba el joven Takeru aún sin creérselo.

-¿Por qué no? Tenemos un amplio espacio y a nuestros digimons para que el juego sea emocionante –mirando a Gabumon, quién también estaba extrañado de que sintiera deseos de jugar, cuando él era una persona que quería estar encerrado en su habitación o dar algún que otro paseo donde no hubiera mucha gente con la compañera humana de Piyomon.

Desde que había abandonado la música para centrarse en sus estudios en serio, solo quería calma y poder estar tranquilamente con Sora.

Definitivamente Ishida tuvo que haber recibido un golpe en la cabeza, porque no entendían porque se mostraba interesado en jugar.

-¡Pues ya somos seis para jugar! Por qué tú, Sora, te apuntarás, ¿verdad? –cuestionó Miyako con una sonrisita maliciosa a sabiendas que si su novio jugaba, ella también lo haría.

Sora suspiró dando así una afirmativa.

No es que Miyako tuviera razón, sino porque le parecía interesante hacer algo divertido por un año. Además, contaban con sus digimons que podían usarlos como medio transporte para huir o esconderse. Que su novio estuviera de acuerdo con el juego, era algo que no se esperaba. Y ella que se había estado comiendo la cabeza sobre cómo convencerlo.

-Bueno, si Yamato juega, yo también –dijo Taichi de pronto-. Pero cómo su rival, para demostrarle que puedo cazarlo –añadiendo donde en sus ojos retadores se enfocaban en los de Ishida, el ladrón que debía capturar.

-Te estaré esperando, Taichi –fue la respuesta de Yamato, mientras se aflojaba un poco más la corbata de su uniforme veraniego.

-¡Eso no quiero perdérmelo! ¡Yo también me apunto! –expresó Takeru emocionado.

-Pues parece que al final jugaremos a Policías y ladrones –murmuró Ken con un resoplido desganado, un sentimiento que Iori, Koushiro y Joe compartían. Pero claro, no iban a ser los marginados del grupo que se quedarían mirando como el resto se lo pasaba bien.

Daisuke no se lo creía.

Todos jugarían a Policías y ladrones.

En su cabeza, pequeños de minis Daisukes saltaban y bailaban la polca expresando la felicidad infinita que tenía el adolescente.

¡Ese día no solo sería importante para los primeros elegidos, sino también para él!

¡Ese día sería el día que comenzaría a salir con Hikari!

Ahora en su cabeza estaba la futura proyección de él casado con Hikari con sus amigos y digimons vestidos de gala y felicitándolos, ante una Hikari relajada y colgada de su brazo.

Con una sonrisa más que boba, decidió que era momento de pasar a la segunda fase de su plan.

-¡¿Qué os parece si para hacerlo más emocionante vamos por parejas?!

-¿Por parejas? –repitió Iori. Si ya jugar de forma tradicional le disgustaba, más yendo en parejas.

-Así es. Seis de nosotros serán los policías y tendrán que atrapar a los otros seis que serán los ladrones.

-¡Impresionante, Daisuke! ¡Sabes sumar! –no pudo evitar decir Miyako aplaudiendo con una impresión falsa.

Todos se rieron del chiste de Inoue, mientras que los más considerados trataban de contener la risa para que Motomiya no se sintiera más ofendido.

-¡Y también restar, multiplicar y dividir! ¡Hasta sé hacer operaciones con fracciones! –espetó con tal orgullo que no captó la indirecta de Inoue, lo que provocó que los más considerados tuvieran que darse la vuelta para poder estallar en carcajada sin que Daisuke los viera-. ¡Pero no quiero hablar de matemáticas en vacaciones! –ignorando la gracia que tenían sus compañeros- ¡Pues eso! ¡Los seis que serán policías se dividirán en grupos de dos, lo mismo que los ladrones!

-Es decir que para atrapar a los ladrones, tendremos que hacerlo en equipo –resumió Takeru.

-¡Exacto! ¡Pero cada equipo de policía tendrá que capturar al equipo de ladrón correspondiente! ¡Si encuentra a los que no les corresponde, tendrá que ignorarlos y no decir nada al equipo de policías! –exclamaba con tanto júbilo que era un misterio el ver cómo aún lo soportaban.

-¿Qué clase de juego más retorcido es ese? –preguntó Mimi donde no entendía la gracia de que unos capturaran a unos, y otros a otros. Era cómo si jugaran por separado.

-Está bien –apoyó Taichi-. Pero yo quiero ser el policía que atrape a Yamato.

-Lo secundo, pero quiero que Sora venga conmigo –dijo Yamato, donde de no ser así, no jugaba.

-¡Yo quiero ir con Ken! –expresó Miyako colgándose de su brazo, ante el bochorno de Ichijoji.

-Yo no quiero ir con Koushiro –declaró Mimi cruzándose de brazos molesta.

-Lo apoyo –respondió Koushiro sin abandonar los ojos de la portátil.

-Ehhh, mi idea es que fuera al azar –decía Daisuke desesperado donde ya tenía unos palitos de colores y trucados para así ser la pareja de Hikari.

-Si no estoy con Ken, no juego –arrimándolo más contra sí.

-¡Mi…! ¡Miyako-san! –tartamudeaba el pelinegro rojo hasta médula al notar como su brazo chocaba con el pecho en desarrollo de ella.

Daisuke vio cómo Yamato, Taichi y Mimi opinaban lo mismo, así que eso lo hizo bajar la cabeza desilusionado. Sora al verlo así, lo malinterpretó y decidió intervenir para ayudarlo.

-¿Qué os parece que los que le den igual estar con quién sea que se haga al azar y el resto tal cómo queremos?

Daisuke levantó la cabeza con los ojos brillándole. Y de inmediato, miró a Hikari, pero ella ya estaba hablando con Takeru.

-Takeru y yo haremos equipo de lo que salga –manifestó la dueña de la luz con una sonrisa, donde el rubio Takaishi sonreía de igual manera, mientras que sus digimons reían cómplices por alguna extraña razón.

Y como era de esperarse, aquella noticia hundió nuevamente a Motomiya, viendo como su plan había fracasado y lo que era más gracioso, le había dado una oportunidad a Takeru para que pudiera lucirse frente a Hikari.

-Yo con Iori o con Joe-senpai –pidió Koushiro levantando la mano y, todavía, con sus ojos pegados a la portátil.

Mimi viendo cómo esa era una indirecta hacia su persona, frunció la nariz y se colgó del brazo de Taichi.

-¡Quédate con ellos, que yo voy con Taichi para no ir contra ti!

Algunos abrieron los ojos como platos alucinados de la relación entre Tachikawa y el pelirrojo donde rebasaba de lo despreciable.

-Esto… -dijo Joe mirando a Koushiro que lo había escogido cómo posible aliado, donde o le tocaba con él o con Daisuke. Suponiendo que con Daisuke sería volverle loco yendo de un lado a otro, no tardó en decidirse-. Yo voy con Koushiro, pero como ladrones –así los cogerían cuanto antes y el juego para ellos finalizaría de inmediato.

Y Daisuke se hundió más viendo cómo tendría de compañero a Iori. Aunque claro, Iori tampoco es que estuviera muy entusiasmado en hacer equipo con él.

Poco tiempo después, las formaciones finiquitaron decretándose que Taichi y Mimi, Daisuke e Iori y Ken y Miyako serían los "policías" que se enfrentarían a los respectivos equipos de "ladrones" Yamato y Sora, Joe y Koushiro y Takeru y Hikari.

Otro hundimiento en Daisuke al ver qué ni siquiera estaría en el equipo de Policías y ladrones.

-¡¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel?! –gritando al aire, tras haber cogido a Joe y a Koushiro, quiénes no habían hecho el esfuerzo por esconderse, a pesar de que poseían de aire y mar.

.

En otro lugar, Taichi y Mimi buscaban a Yamato y a Sora, donde la chica no dejaba de quejarse de lo tanto que tardaban en encontrarlos.

-¡Esto es aburrido! –exclamó Mimi ya harta.

Cuando había accedido a participar era con la idea de ganar, no de buscar y buscar sin encontrar nada.

-Pues cómo nos quedemos quietos, más aburrido va a ser –dijo Taichi tras haber inspeccionado una pequeña cueva, por si allí estaba escondida su pareja amiga. Colocó los brazos en jarros, mientras suspiraba fastidiado y miraba a Greymon, el cual le devolvía la mirada algo curioso.

Una de las condiciones para el juego es que solo podían usar sus digimons hasta la etapa campeón. Eso significaba que seguramente habrían usado a Birdramon para escapar por aire hacia alguno de los rincones más altos de la Isla File. Pero por mucho que los encontrasen, podrían volver a escapar hacia abajo y perderlos de vista.

En momentos como ese, lamentaba no tener un digimon de tipo vuelo. También lamentaba no haber hecho equipo con Koushiro o incluso con Daisuke.

Negó con la cabeza. Tenía que seguir adelante. Los buscaría y demostraría que era mejor que Yamato.

-¡Vamos! –apremió poniéndose en marcha con Greymon ya caminando a su lado.

-¡¿A dónde?! ¡Llevamos horas y horas buscándolos sin rastro! ¡Yo ya estoy cansada! ¡Ya no quiero seguir jugando!

Taichi resopló donde Palmon le miraba con cierta compresión y disculpa silenciosa por el comportamiento de su amiga.

Repentinamente, el moreno divisó a Birdramon en el aire.

-¡Ahí están! ¡Venga, vamos! ¡Rápido!

Y sin escuchar la siguiente protesta, cogió el brazo de Mimi, donde Palmon apuró el paso para no perderla de vista. En un ágil y grácil salto, se montaron a lomos de Greymon y persiguieron al pájaro de fuego digital.

-¡No lo dejes escapar, Greymon! –gritó Taichi.

-¡Vamos, Greymon! –decía ahora la chica repentinamente animada de que por fin pudieran encontrarles… y poder capturarles.

Lo que Taichi, Mimi y sus digimons desconocían, es que debido a su ímpetu, el vuelo de Birdramon por los cielos, con Gabumon sobre su lomo, no era más que una distracción para atraerlos y alejarlos de sus compañeros humanos, los cuales estaban en una de las ramas de los árboles cercanos a dónde habían estado Taichi y Mimi antes.

Desde la rama, Sora veía con cierta pena cómo la pareja de policías destinada a atraparles perseguían a su digimon. Luego se enfocó en su novio, quién lucía despreocupado y satisfecho de que el plan de distracción hubiera funcionado. Se apoyó contra el tronco del árbol y colocó las manos tras la cabeza como si quisiera echarse una siesta. Sora alzó una ceja.

-¿No te veo muy entusiasmado en seguir jugando?

-¿En serio creías que tenía ganas de jugar a este juego infantil?

Sora abrió la boca ante esa respuesta. No sabía por qué se sorprendía si lo más extraño es que hubiese aceptado jugar.

-¡¿Entonces porqué dijiste que querías jugar?! –caminando a través de la rama para encararlo molesta y con los brazos en jarras.

-Porque así pasaríamos este día tranquilos –contestó mirándola con un ojo abierto y divertido.

-¡¿Quisiste jugar solo para que estuviéramos asolas?! –preguntó aún más asombrada.

-En parte –reconocía Ishida cambiando la posición de sus brazos-. De lo contrario, aún ahora estaríamos soportando las quejas de Daisuke por no poder jugar a este ridículo juego –a cada palabra, Sora se quedaba alucinada-. Si yo aceptaba jugar, era de esperar que Taichi quisiera retarme y Takeru también me seguiría. Y entonces, le seguiría Hikari.

-¡Ni que fueras el flautista de Hamelín para que todos te sigan detrás cuando te decides a hacer algo! –murmuró la pelirroja algo molesta cruzándose de brazos de que se tomara esos aires de arrogancia de: "Sin mí, nadie jugaría"

Yamato soltó una pequeña sonrisa y la cogió desprevenida para atraerla contra sí, donde al principio Sora se asustó y creyó que se iba a caer de la rama. Pero tras aterrizar en el pecho de su novio, de forma poco ortodoxa, hizo que se enfadara más. Pero ese enfado no le duró mucho, porque Yamato comenzó a darle pequeños besos por todo su rostro.

-Ya te dije que en parte era por eso. La otra –sin dejar de propinarle besos- era para poder pasar un uno de agosto asolas contigo –ahora Sora comprendía las intenciones de su novio y entre sus besos y sus palabras, poco a poco iba cediendo a él-. Aunque este día sea porque hayamos ido al Mundo Digimon, también fue el día en que pude conocerte más a fondo.

A medida que los besos iban acercándose a sus labios, Sora se dejó llevar por completo. Cogiendo su rostro con ambas manos y acomodándose mejor en él, le sonrió.

-Eres incorregible –le dijo en un suspiro, respondiendo a esa secuencia de besos cortos-. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

-Por ahora solo callar y amarme –y aquellos besos cortos se convirtieron en uno más largo… más apasionado… intenso… y lleno de promesas.

.

-¿Y ganasteis? –había preguntado Natsumi a su madre con los ojos abiertos maravillada por tener unos padres tan impresionantes.

-Así es –suspirando nostálgica-. Estuvimos ocultos durante cuatro horas. Y como Taichi y Mimi se cansaron de perseguir a Birdramon, se rindieron y ganamos con una diferencia abrumadora –respondió la pelirroja orgullosa, donde obviamente había omitido lo que su ahora marido había pretendido a través del juego.

Aunque su hija tuviera diez años y fuera muy perspicaz, era algo vergonzoso contarle los detalles de lo que habían hecho ese uno de agosto en el Mundo Digimon.

-¡PAPÁ! –gritó de repente su hijo pequeño desde lo alto al verlo en compañía de su fiel digimon Garurumon.

Y como acto kamikaze, el más pequeño, tras dejar al pequeño Tsunomon a lomos de Birdramon, se levantó y sin importarle los quince metros de altura, se lanzó, como si se tirara desde el suelo hacia los brazos de su padre.

Inmediatamente, Garurumon saltó para atrapar al niño, el cual lejos de sentirse atemorizado, elogiaba al digimon de su padre por la buena atrapada que había hecho. Cuando el digimon zorro aterrizó y se situó al lado de Yamato, el niño se tiró a los brazos de su padre tal cómo era su intención principal.

-¡Papi! ¡Papi! –abrazándolo con euforia.

-Aki, ¿cuántas veces te tengo dicho que no te tires así de Birdramon? –lo reprendió suavemente, dando a entender que aquella no era la primera vez que su hijo de ocho años hacía ese salto suicida.

-Pero papi, si estaba Garurumon contigo. No me iba a pasar nada.

-En eso tiene razón, Yamato –aseguró el digimon que al igual que Birdramon que había tocado tierra, regresaron a sus etapas principiantes.

Yamato resopló.

Era por eso que cada vez que regresaba a casa, ya fuera por sus constantes viajes o por la típica jornada laboral que lo hacía con Gabumon digievolucionado en Garurumon. Su hijo pequeño tenía la manía de querer recibirlo el primero, que no le importaba saltar desde un segundo o tercer piso. La primera vez que lo había hecho, casi sufre un infarto. Por suerte, Gabumon había digievolucionado a tiempo y rescatado al más pequeño de los Ishida.

Y lo había reprendido, pero es que cuando ponía ese pucherito infantil de no haber roto nunca un plato…

¡Definitivamente nunca podría regañarlo!

-¡Papá!

A lo lejos y más sensata que el más pequeño, venía corriendo felizmente su hija con su Pyokomon en brazos. Tras ella y a paso más moderado, estaba su mujer recibiéndolo con su agradable y típica sonrisa que lograba contagiarlo y olvidarse del estrés del trabajo.

La niña se echó a sus piernas cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, y con sus ojitos idénticos a los suyos, pero más abiertos y expresivos, comenzó a avasallarlo con preguntas sin respuesta.

-Papá, ¿es verdad que jugaste a Policías y ladrones hace años? ¿Es verdad que formaste equipo con mamá? ¿Es verdad que ganasteis? ¿Es verdad que estuvisteis cuatro horas sin que os encontraran?

La felicidad de Yamato al ver a su familia, se murió para dar paso al bochorno al recordar aquel día que habían jugado a aquel estúpido juego, solo para celebrar ese día asolas con su ahora esposa. Rápidamente, la miró y a través de su mirada pudo leer que no había contado nada íntimo.

-¡Ehh! ¿Es cierto lo que dice Natsumi oneechan, papá? –le preguntaba ahora su hijo impresionado.

-Ah… sí –respondió Yamato, aclarándose la garganta.

-¡Pero con trampas! –recalcó una voz a sus espaldas.

El rubio se dio la vuelta encontrándose ahí con su mejor amigo y su hijo clon, como lo llamaba en son de broma. También estaban Mimi, Koushiro y sus respectivos hijos. A lo lejos llegaba su hermano pequeño con su mujer y sus dos hijos. Sus dos queridos sobrinos donde podía pasar por mellizos, de no ser porque se llevaban un año de edad. El mayor era idéntico a su cuñada Hikari, mientras que el otro era la copia a carbón de su hermano, aunque más espabilado y despierto que él. Demasiado, en opinión de Yamato.

El rubio Ishida también avistó a Ken con su mujer que se encontraba estresada. El tercer hijo de los Ichijoji, un bebé de apenas nueve meses, se encontraba inquieto en los brazos de su madre, clamando querer correr como sus dos hermanos mayores. Una pelinegra alta luchaba por ganar a su hermano pequeño, que corría feliz y tranquilo, como si aquella carrera fuera un juego de niños para él. Se notaba los genes del padre en el niño, mientras que la niña había heredado la personalidad de Miyako.

-Parece que llegas tú y vienen los demás detrás, como ratones ante Hamelín –dijo Sora, alegando el egocentrismo que había pasado hace años y que ahora volvía a repetirse.

-Papá, ¿por qué llamas tramposo a tío Yamato? –le preguntó el hijo de Taichi curioso.

-Porque hace años jugamos a Policías y ladrones y Yamato usó a los digimons para despistarme –explicó.

-Es de lógica que un ladrón use a otros de señuelo para salvarse. Ken –dirigiéndose hacia él cuando hubo llegado-, ¿acaso no tuviste ladrones que usaban a sus compañeros para que los que estaban escondidos pudieran escapar?

-¿Eh? Sí –respondió Ken algo confuso sin saber a qué venía esa pregunta de cuando estaba en el cuerpo de policía.

Yamato ahora se dirigió a Taichi con una sonrisa triunfal.

-¡Si tuvieras un digimon volador no habríamos estado cuatro horas buscándolos para acabar rindiéndonos! –exclamó Mimi aún resentida por haber perdido y aún por encima, tener que reconocer su derrota.

-¡Fuiste tú la que quiso hacer pareja conmigo! –la acusó, donde Agumon y Palmon tuvieron que suspirar con fuerza, observando que incluso en ese día tendrían fiesta, aparte de la que tenían en casa, todos los días.

Aún no entendían cómo es que se habían casado.

-¿Pareja? –dijo el hijo mayor de Takeru y Hikari mirando a sus padres.

-Así es, Isaki –contestó Hikari agachándose un poco para estar a su altura, a medida que se colocaba uno de sus largos mechones tras la oreja para que no la molestara-. Hicimos una "extraña" versión de Policías y ladrones que era con equipos de dos. Dos policías tenían que capturar a los dos ladrones asignados. Cómo usábamos a los digimons, estos solo podían digievolucionar hasta la etapa campeón para que pudiéramos perseguir o escapar.

-Tu madre y yo hicimos de pareja de ladrones y fuimos los segundos en ganar –dijo Takeru con orgullo.

-¡No me lo recuerdes! –lloraba Miyako aún recordando las vueltas y requetevueltas que habían estado dando para poder capturarles. Eso sin contar con la habilidad que habían usado Angemon y Gatomon en conjunto.

-¿Y con quién hacías equipo tú, mamá? –preguntó curioso el mediano de la familia Ichijoji.

-Conmigo –dijo Ken con un suspiro pesado como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Y con dos digimons de tipo vuelo, perdisteis? –cuestionó la mayor incrédula.

-Es que nosotros no podíamos con Angemon y Gatomon. Son mejores que nosotros –excusaba Hawkmon.

-Esto –intervino ahora la hija de Koushiro algo extrañada por algo-, no es muy casual que todas las tías, hubieran hecho equipo con los que se han casado.

-Eso es porque se hicieron los equipos según nos convenían –aclaró Koushiro-. Yamato y Sora salían por ese tiempo, y si no iban juntos, Yamato no jugaba. Y Miyako quería ir con Ken porque estaba enamorada de él –el susodicho tosió para aliviar la vergüenza.

-¿Y papá y mamá? –preguntó el rubio hijo de Takeru y Hikari mirándolos con picardía.

-¡Hikari quiso ir con Takeru porque estaban saliendo en secreto! –anunció la voz de Daisuke en la lejanía, quién llegaba con su hijo, otra versión clonada. Con él también estaban los que faltaban Joe e Iori con sus hijos.

-¡Daisuke! –exclamó Takeru bochornada.

-¡Venganza por ocultarlo! –dijo Daisuke satisfecho tras quitarse por fin esa espinita que le había estado carcomiendo durante años.

-¿En secreto? –preguntó ahora el joven hijo de Takeru y Hikari, mirándolos con una sonrisita traviesa, como si tuviera nuevo material para poder picar a su padre y a su madre.

-Sí, Takeshi, en secreto –secundó Taichi con un guiño hacia su sobrino-. Tu padre tenía miedo de lo que yo podía hacerle.

-No era miedo, idiota, era para que tuvieran una relación tranquilo sin agobios de hermanos mayores sobreprotectores como tú –aclaró Yamato.

-¡Yamato! –le reprendió Sora.

-Por favor, podemos dejar de hablar de cuando jugamos a ese ridículo juego. Aún recuerdo cómo por culpa de Yamato y Sora, perdí horas de estudio –decía Joe con una mueca indignante.

-¿De qué juego hablan? –preguntó la hija de Iori.

-Uno de Policías y ladrones donde mis padres ganaron al estar escondidos durante cuatro horas –contestó la hija de Yamato y Sora orgullosa de lo que sus progenitores habían conseguido.

Luego se percató de algo.

Algo demasiado extraño.

Algo bastante peculiar.

Antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta, su primo Takeshi se le adelantó.

-Tío Yamato, tía Sora, ¿qué estuvisteis haciendo durante cuatro horas escondidos? –preguntó con cierto retintín.

FIN

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡FELIZ UNO DE AGOSTO!

Son tantos años los que han pasado que ahora ver que Digimon ha vuelto, aunque con ovas, es una alegría a pesar de las troleadas de Toei.

Este fic es para conmemorar el día. Un fic sin mucho drama o romance, donde solo hay un género predominante, el humor, porque este es un día para disfrutar y pasárselo bien.

Y lo finalizo ahí, sí. Porque lo que pasó puede ser algo suave o fuerte, eso os lo dejo a vuestra imaginación.

Los nombres de los hijos que he usado, son los que uso generalmente, así como la personalidad refrescante del hijo rubio de Takeru y Hikari. Me divierto usando a ese niño como pícaro de la situación.

Algo adicional, mientras revisaba el fic vi que había aparecido el nuevo tráiler de Digimon Tri y… ¡Dios! ¡Me emocioné! ¡Lo vi dos o tres veces! ¡Repasé las partes donde aparecían Yamato y Sora, donde ideas pasaron por mi cabeza! ¡Luego la aparición de los nuevos personajes, donde uno ya me atrapó! Eso sí, no vi a Daisuke ni a los demás, sniff! (yo quiero ver kenyako!) Y creo que eso me ha perjudicado al final en la revisión del fic! XDD

Pues un abrazo y un besazo muy grande a todos los digifanáticos, en especial a mis contactos/amigos del fandom de sorato que sin importar la distancia, seguimos manteniendo esa amistad como si Niños Elegidos fuéramos. Sin olvidarme de aquellos lectores que me siguen y que soportan estas troleadas que no me canso de escribir.

'Atori' – BPS - _Begodramon_


End file.
